1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine and a washing water supply device, and more particularly, to a washing machine that is capable of performing auxiliary washing and adjusting pressure of washing water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine that washes laundry using electric power, and generally includes a outer tub in which washing water is stored, a inner tub that is rotatably installed in the outer tub, and a pulsator that is rotatably disposed at the bottom of the inner tub.
In general, a washing machine has a washing space formed by the outer tub and the inner tub, but no separate space for washing dirt from socks, white clothes, undergarments or the like is formed.
Also, washing water is supplied to the washing machine for washing.
In this case, when pressure of the supplied washing water is larger than necessary pressure, the washing water is not discharged to a desired point but is scattered around a periphery of the desired point, which is problematic.